New World: Chaos Strikes!
by AnimeFanatic223
Summary: While on a mission, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fall down a hole and wind up in a world with unfamiliar landscapes, strange technology, and a talking blue hedgehog! Now Team 7 will need to face new trials and learn cooperation in order to get back home...  R
1. Prologue

** I am so sorry (again!) for not being around! Real life stuff and writer's block got to me and held me back... Anyway, to make up for it, I'm posting up a new story! XD It's a crossover series (and my first crossover series at that). I know you fellow readers are expecting some of my other fic ideas, but I'm currently busy writing them. Whether or not I'll post them up... I dunno. Well, until then, enjoy this fic! ^^**

**_ Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**It was a peaceful Monday in Konoha; yet it was quiet. A young Uchiha by the name of Sasuke along with his teammates Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzukmaki were just taking a simple stroll in the forest near their village…

"Face it Naruto, we're _lost!!_" hollered Sakura in an annoyed tone to the blonde haired boy.

"S-Sakura-chan, don't blame me! I thought this was the right way, so I followed my instincts! Nothing wrong with that, right?" asked Naruto, his tone sounding a little pouty. Sakura smacked him across the head for his stupidity.

"Wrong! Trusting and following your instincts is one thing, but getting us LOST is another!" She pressed her index finger on Naruto's forehead with a good amount of pressure as she got to the point. "_You got us lost!!_ Get it now?!"

Naruto nodded and whimpered at the same time, causing Sakura to move her finger off of the said blonde; her inner self did a victory pose while saying, "Cha! Take that Naruto!"

Sasuke exasperatedly sighed. _'Someone remind me why I was teamed up with these two.'_ he thought in agony. "Enough, both of you. Don't forget, we're on a mission." said Sasuke. Sakura just happily agreed while Naruto crossed his arms and moaned.

Their mission was to find a group of bandits in a cave near Konoha's forest; if they found them, they had to let Kakashi, their sensei, know so he would take care of them. The client was willing to offer a good amount of dough if the mission went well (not like Naruto and his teammates cared anyway.). They had been walking around Konoha's forest for thirty minutes now and had absolute bad luck on their side.

They had no leads, no evidence… no nothing for them to track down the bandits. They had to rely on their own intuition.

To put it simply, Naruto found a 'shortcut' in the forest when they were actually going the right way, now leading them to getting lost.

"I still say we should've stayed on the path. I could see-" started Sakura. Sasuke shushed her and ducked under a bush, pulling Naruto down by the collar of his orange jumpsuit as he did so. Sakura immediately ducked down beside Sasuke and waited to see what the sudden alert was.

Sasuke parted some bush branches away so he could see what made him stop and smirked.

"This is it." he quietly said to his teammates as they did the same thing he did (well, Sakura did anyway. Naruto just stood back up to look over the bushes, but was quickly jerked back down to the ground by Sasuke.). What Sasuke saw was a giant waterfall with a cave behind it; thick, black smoke was coming out from behind the waterfall, which meant that that was where the bandits were hiding. A couple of the bandits were standing guard outside the waterfall.

While Sasuke and Naruto started silently bickering about whether or not to alert Kakashi, a twig snapped nearby causing Sakura to spin around in alarm. Sakura became both nervous and curious, then looked back at the guys. _'They seem to be busy… but, maybe I should-'_ Her train of thought ended as she turned back to warn the two bickering boys, felt something extremely hard hit the back of her head, and blacked out unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice their pink haired kunoichi get dragged off into the forest.

As soon as the argument stopped, they had forgotten about Sakura completely. That normally didn't happen a lot.

"Look Teme," said Naruto in a harsh whisper. "These guys look like pushovers. We can take them on first _then_ we contact Kakashi-sensei! Alright?"

Sasuke would've objected, but in one way, Naruto had a good point. That didn't mean they shouldn't be cautious. He sighed heavily. "Fine. Just don't get in my way, dobe." he said before taking off towards the cave.

**After reaching the cave (an hour later)…**

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the middle of the cave, breathing heavily with sweat matted to their faces. Four unconscious bodies lay in different parts of the cave. Sure it took a while, but both genin had successfully defeated the bandits without any jutsu use. They had already contacted Kakashi- though they would be expecting a lecture from him later-, who was now headed their way.

Naruto sat down on the hard ground in exhaustion, laughing because of their success. "See Sasuke? I… told you… that… they were… pushovers!" he said in between breaths. The said raven haired ninja wasn't really paying any attention to Naruto as he started looking around the cave for other bandits.

'_That's strange. Why were there only four bandits? Didn't the client say that there were five of them?'_ he thought.

"Oi! Teme!" exclaimed Naruto, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I just remembered something."

Sasuke crossed his arms and scoffed. "This is a first."

Naruto just glared at him. "Ha ha. _Very_ funny." he replied sarcastically. "No seriously Sasuke, I really did remember something." He then stood up and looked around. "Wasn't Sakura-chan right behind us when we went after those bandits?"

Upon hearing this question, Sasuke started looking around too. When they didn't see the pink haired kunoichi they (well, mostly Naruto.) started panicking. Naruto ran out of the cave and started searching for Sakura there, calling out her name every so often. Sasuke just searched almost the whole cave looking for her. He then stopped at the edge of a _huge_ hole that- when he looked down in it- seemed bottomless.

The loud blonde ninja ran back in the cave. "She's not outside the cave! Did you-" He was cut off when he reached Sasuke, for he noticed the hole too. "…. Whoa. Looks pretty deep."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at it. "Hmm." he pondered. Suddenly, they both heard slight laughter echo throughout the entire cave, causing them to look up to see who it was. Both of their eyes widened at what they saw.

Standing of the other side of the hole was the fifth bandit; struggling in his grip was none other than their missing teammate.

Naruto panicked. "Sakura-chan!!" he exclaimed in horror. Sasuke just glared hard at the bandit.

"How clever.. using a genjutsu to hide yourself until this very moment. Let our teammate go!" he said. The bandit smirked behind the yellow mask he wore, looking over at Sakura then the other two genin. He then looked down at the hole, chuckling to himself. "If you say so." said the bandit, who then threw Sakura towards them and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Either the bandit was super strong or just had a good arm, whatever it was, he had managed to throw Sakura far enough for the guys to reach for her, but also so that she would hit the edge of the other side.

She immediately grabbed hold of the edge with one hand while with the other, she grabbed Naruto's left leg. Naruto had to grab Sasuke's shirt just to support his legs when he planted them on the ground. The said raven head genin had to grab a nearby stalagmite just to prevent himself from getting dragged towards the hole.

However, gravity got the best of them. Naruto was now feeling his feet getting dragged towards the hole, for Sakura had lost her grip on the edge and now desperately clinging onto the blonde's leg, trying to pull herself up.

"Let go Sakura-chan! We'll all end up falling in!"

"Hell no, Naruto!! Either you use your leg to pull me up or we really _will!!!_"

"I'm not _that strong!!_ Sasuke-teme, a little help would be nice!!!!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!! What does it _look_ like I'm doing?!"

"You're doing _nothing_, that's what! You're just hanging on a freakin' rock!"

"_I'm_ trying _not_ to get us killed!"

"And holding a rock is helping?!"

"YES IT IS!! Now LET GO OF MY SHIRT!!"

"WOULD YOU _BOTH_ SHUT UP!?!?!"

As the argument continued, Sasuke's grip on the stalagmite was loosening bit by bit. Somewhere in the middle of the argument, Naruto finally let go of Sasuke's shirt and ended up grabbing both of his legs. Sasuke had to hang on tightly to the stalagmite at this. Sakura screamed as she felt herself get further down the hole while still hanging on to Naruto.

The said blonde was panting rapidly because he was panicking too much. He looked back to where Sakura was, then shouted, "Hang on Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto sighed heavily. _'Why did she get angry?'_ he thought miserably. It seemed as if they would hang like that forever…… until Sasuke finally let go of the stalagmite. Before all three of them fell down the hole completely, the raven haired ninja grabbed the edge, straining to bear with the _extra weight_ that had been added.

Naruto looked down and saw nothing but pitch blackness. Sweat dripped down his body in a nervous manner as he looked back up again, a freaked out look was fixed on his face. Sasuke slowly looked down at his teammates, who were still hanging on, and panted because they were both so heavy. "Hang on!" he hollered.

"Don't worry about that teme! We've already got that covered!" Naruto hollered back. Sakura just nodded, as scared as she was giving the current situation.

Sasuke took in a few rapid breaths as he looked back up again. As he did so, his breathing stopped for a few seconds. Standing in front of the hole right where his fingers were, was the bandit. The raven head gritted his teeth, thinking, _'I thought he had fled!'_

The bandit chuckled to himself, then stepped hard on one of Sasuke's hands, causing him to yell in pain and let go. Naruto yelled in fear and Sakura screamed slightly. Sasuke's hold on the edge was now unbalanced.

"You have two choices genin! Either you all surrender and live or don't surrender and fall to your deaths." said the bandit as he placed his foot on Sasuke's other hand. He added pressure to it. Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly together, enduring the pain in his hand, though he could feel his grip on the edge slipping.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke. "Teme, you better not let go!!" he shouted angrily. The bandit then smirked as the raven-haired boy was making his decision. He lifted his foot again and slammed it on the genin's hand.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, holding on tightly to the edge, trying to get his other hand up on it. The bandit kept slamming his foot on his hand, but though it hurt like hell, Sasuke never let go. Finally, the bandit raised his foot again; before he slammed it down, he said, "Time's up!"

Sasuke felt the impact on his now weak-gripped hand, causing him to loosen it… and let go.

"**YOU BASTARD UCHIHA!!!!!"** Naruto screamed as they fell. Sakura just screamed at the top of her lungs as all three of them fell down the hole to their deaths.

Or so they thought it was…

* * *

**Don't think I'm killing them off right now. This is only the beginning! Look forward to the next chapter! ^^**


	2. A Monster Appears and a Cat!

**Okay. Last chapter was the prologue to the fic so I shouldn't expect it to get popular or anything. ^^;; This is what happens when you're away from Fanfiction for so long! XP Anyway, here's the first chapter! Please note that this takes place during the Sonic Adventure DX events.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own either Naruto or Sonic!  
**

* * *

A blue streak zoomed past several city buildings, then jumped from a car to the roof of the lowest building, which happened to be a bank. The streak had ended, and standing there on that rooftop was a blue hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

He smirked at the cityscape- having left it behind three months ago and had just returned from his last adventure today-, and stretched his arms out. The said hedgie took in one deep, relaxed breath as he reached the end of his stretch, then said, "Ooooooh yeah! This is happening!"

As he kept staring out at the city, police sirens passed by the bank, alerting the hedgehog and causing him to gaze over at the black and white emergency cars making their way down the road towards city hall. Sonic became curious. _'I just got back and there's already trouble?'_ he thought as he leaped off the building and landed on the ground. "What's up?" He scratched his head, wondering for a second, then sped off in pursuit of the police.

* * *

Police cars were parked near the city hall building with the police officers out of the vehicles, readying their guns. They had received word that a strange and mysterious figure was seen near city hall, so they went over to investigate. Once the police stepped foot on city hall grounds, one of them looked up.

"Look there!" he called out. The rest of the officers looked up at this point; what they saw was something that no one else had ever seen before.

A light blue, liquid-like, humanoid figure was standing on the roof of city hall, slightly looking down at the bemused police officers. It leaped all the way down to the ground, landing on both of its feet unharmed. It didn't do anything, though… just stood there staring at the police with it's big green eyes.

The said police officers backed up a few steps, loaded up their guns, and pointed them at the creature. "What is that thing??" asked one of the officers. The head police officer looked over at the officer that asked the question before turning back to the creature.

"Whatever it is, it'll pose as a threat if we don't do something!" he said. He then said to the creature, "We have you cornered! Put your hands up in the air nice and slowly or we'll shoot!"

The blue creature didn't say anything for it had no mouth, nor did it do anything. It just kept staring at them as if it was waiting for something.

"I repeat! Put you hands up in the air and we won't shoot!" the officer repeated. Still it did nothing. The head officer turned his head to the other police, then gave the order to shoot. All of them fired at once repeatedly at the creature.

When the last bullet was fired, the blue creature was still standing there unscathed. The many bullets that had hit it fell to the ground. There were no wounds where the bullets had hit. They didn't even leave a _dent_ in him!

The head police officer cursed under his breath. "Our weapons are useless! Fall back! I repeat, FALL BACK!!" he ordered and the police didn't hesitate to retreat.

Once they were out of the creature's sight, it looked triumphant (though no one could tell since it had no face expressions.) for a while. Before it could walk off, someone called out, "Hey you!" The creature turned around, seeing an azure hedgehog standing where the police once were. Its eyes narrowed at him.

Sonic readied himself just in case this creature did anything. "So you're the one who had the police high-tail it?" he asked. It didn't reply. Sonic waited for a reply until finally, he said, "Huh, not much of a talker are ya? Well then, prepare yourself!" With that, he charged at the creature at full speed and leaped in the air for a Homing Attack.

The said creature looked up, then leaped out of the way before the hedgie made contact with it. Sonic charged again, going for a Spin Dash this time, only to find out that the creature leaped out of the way again, landing on one of the nearby light posts. Before Sonic could attempt an attack, the creature stretched its liquid-like arm and struck him in the stomach.

The cobalt hedgie flew back a few feet, then landed on both of his feet, looking very impressed by its actions. He whistled in awe. "Hey, not bad." He said. Once the creature was on the ground again, Sonic Spin Dashed it, whirling around and around it, trying to make it dizzy. He then ran up the city hall building and did another Homing Attack, landing the blow to its noggin where its brain was obviously seen through. The creature's body burst like water, then formed on the ground as a puddle.

Sonic landed on his feet, staring at the puddle for a long time. Suddenly, the puddle moved, slithering towards a gutter. Sonic pursued it, saying, "Hey you big drip! Where do you think you're going??"

The puddle stopped in one spot, then like water, it poured down a drain into the sewers.

"What the…" Sonic stopped and stared at the drain for a long time, the dark clouds hanging overhead poured the long-held rain that was now beginning to drip down on the city. Sonic looked up at the sky, sighing heavily.

'_What was that thing? I've never seen anything like it before…'_ he thought. Nothing else seemed to come to his mind at this point. He'd have to talk to his little buddy Tails about this.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said to himself. He then turned and began walking away. As he did so, a bright white light shot up through the holes of the drain. The ground began to shake, alerting the cobalt hedgie. Sonic stopped moving and spun around, his attention on the light coming from the drain. The quake became bigger and the light intensified its brightness, causing Sonic to shield his eyes. A sound was then heard. It wasn't the sound of the rain, nor was it thunder or lightening.

There were no ducks or birds because of the time and weather, so it couldn't have been that. People were already inside and there were no cars driving by. No. _This_ sounded like a scream. It was a quiet scream, but as the quake started to subside, it grew louder and louder. Soon, Sonic could identify that the scream belonged to a female. He knew it wasn't Amy's scream, for this scream was shriller than hers.

He then uncovered his eyes slightly and saw a humanoid figure fly out of the drain and into the chilling air. The light then faded until there was no more light left and the earthquake long since subsided. The true blue hero uncovered his eyes, immediately looking up to see something (or some_one_) falling down from the high altitude, her screams getting worse now.

He didn't have time to think, so he ran up the city hall building, and leaped off it, aiming for the falling figure. In a second, he caught her in midair and landed gracefully on his feet. When Sonic sighed in relief, he gently put the girl down. She had stopped screaming and was now clinging tightly to the blue hedgehog, shivering and whimpering in fear.

Sonic gently pried her off of him and pulled back, taking in her appearance. She was a cat with light pink fur, emerald green eyes, and had a head of bubble gum pink hair that touched below her shoulder blades. On her body, she wore a red top, black shorts, a pair of brown sandals, and holding back her hair was a headband that the cobalt hedgie had never seen before. He also took note of her high forehead and a pouch that was strapped to her left leg.

Tears had formed in her eyes and were falling rapidly down her face. She blinked once, then once again started to cling tightly onto her savior, crying her eyes out. All at once, the slender pink cat began to repeat over and over, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" After that she tearfully said, "That was so scary!"

Sonic sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. He pulled her away from him again and asked if she was okay.

The said cat girl was about to answer, but her expression immediately changed from fear to confusion. She leaned in on the blue hedgehog's face, examining very bit of it. Then she looked him from head to toe and ran her fingers across his bare chest and his quills. These actions really disturbed Sonic, so to make her stop he grabbed both her wrists and pulled them away from his body.

"Um. Would you stop that?" he asked, slowly letting go of her wrists. "It's making me nervous."

The cat girl suddenly looked alarmed and jumped back one foot away like she had just seen a ghost. She took in a few deep breaths and thought, _'That's a hedgehog, right? But… it _talked!!_'_ "Th-Th-That's not possible…" she said softly, but loud enough for the confused hedgie to hear.

He slowly walked up to her, asking, "What's not possible?" The cat girl backed away again, then started making strange hand signs. Sonic wasn't familiar with the signs she made, making him tilt his head to one side. Once she finished making the hand signs, she called out some sort of attack.

But it never came. Confused by this, she did it again using the same hand signs. Again nothing. She did a different set of hand signs and still nothing. She then reached in the pouch, feeling around in it for some kind of weapon. When she pulled out her hand, though… nothing!

"But… how?" she asked herself, staring down at her hands. As she did so, she noticed something different about them. Her hands were light pink and furry! Those same exact hands slowly reached up to her head, feeling a pair of cat ears, which twitched to her touch. Finally, she automatically reached behind her, grasping a long, smooth light pink tail.

It took a while for it all to register in her mind……. then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sonic had to cover his ears because she was so loud!

"**OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME **~NYA?!" she screamed, but then stopped and covered her mouth after saying 'nya'. "What was that ~nya?" Her left ear twitched and she covered her mouth again.

Sonic slowly and cautiously walked up to the cat girl, putting up his hands and saying, "Just calm down." over and over. But she didn't calm down. Instead, she stared at nothing for what seemed like hours, and then she fainted due to shock and stress. Sonic caught her as she fainted and picked her up bridal style. He looked her over a few times, pondering on what he should do. "Hmm…" he said, then sneezed. Looking around now, he had forgotten that it was still raining and was getting soaked to the bone!

Sonic sighed. "I need to get outta this rain." Then he dashed off, carrying the pink cat with him. Little did he know, however, that someone had been watching all that from nearby.

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done... For those who are confused about the 'nya's, it'll be explained... eventually. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


	3. Fox from the Sky

**WOW!! O_o I have a lot of hits for this fic! SQUEEEEEEE!!!! I'm so HAPPYYYYY!!! XD XD XD XD X3 X3 XD XD XD**

** Reviews also make me happy too and I noticed this fic hasn't gotten any yet... which surprises me. o_o Anyway, I'd love to hear your guys' input on this and let me know if you'd like me to continue please. It'd mean a lot to me if you did! ^^**

** This chapter is a little shorter than the other two chapters... hope you enjoy it! ^^  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto, Sonic, or any characters relating to either of them!  
**

* * *

A new day had come and the clouds from last night's storm had subsided. The bright, warm sun shone on Station Square, some fields, Mystic Ruins, and other places that have yet to be discovered. A silver plane soared in the sky above the Sunset Hills. The pilot in the cockpit was a two-tailed yellow fox around the age of eight.

This was none other than the child prodigy genius kitsune, Miles Prower (a.k.a. Tails).

The warm wind blew against his face as he flew the plane. A flock of birds flew underneath it at some good distance to avoid collision with the said plane. Tails smiled the whole time. So far, things had gone smooth for him… maybe.

Before getting in the plane the day before, Tails had heard a voice…

_Flashback: Yesterday at Tails' workshop…_

Tails had gotten up early and had taken a stroll around the Mystic Ruins an hour ago. After that, he came back with a purple Chaos Emerald in his hands; he was smiling brightly. He ran into the workshop and uncovered a silver plane that resembled the Tornado, his old plane, then began to work on it. As he put in the finishing touches, Tails inserted the Chaos Emerald in the power supply.

He wiped off the sweat that clung to his forehead with a red cloth and examined his piece of work. "That should do it! Now to give it a test run." he said to himself. The proud fox hopped in the cockpit and pressed a button on it, opening the runway and the garage door.

The plane then started up, having difficulty at first, but then it whirred and clicked like it normally should. It moved forward, then ran down the runway before soaring into the sky. Tails was about to congratulate his success on the take-off when…

"**YOU BASTARD UCHIHA!!!!!"**

Tails' eyes widened. He looked around once he had the plane on autopilot, but saw nothing.

"That was… odd." He said as he regained control of the plane.

_End flashback._

Thinking back on it now, Tails couldn't help but wonder what that voice was. It came out of nowhere! "Hmm. Who's voice was that?" he asked himself. Just then, a flash of bright white light suddenly flashed, blinding the young kitsune. The air around the plane shook possibly from an earthquake that's affecting the airwaves. He shielded his eyes with one hand and tried to keep the plane steady with the other.

The quake worsened and the light became brighter, making it hard for Tails to stay in midair. After much difficulty with the plane, the quakes slowly subsided and the light started to fade away.

Tails put his hand down and blinked a few times. "That was unusual. I heard that there was an earthquake yesterday in Station Square, but now it's around this area, too?" he questioned himself. It was very hard to figure out.

First it was the mysterious voice from yesterday, now it was the sudden earthquake and bright light that perplexed him.

His ears then perked up. There was a scream… coming from above! Tails quickly looked up and saw what appeared to be a black dot at first. However, as it got closer, a male figure was what Tails saw. Tails moved the plane out of the way of the falling person.

Once he passed by the plane, Tails caught a quick glimpse of him. His eyes widened, for what he saw falling was a reddish orange fox with spiky blonde hair, wearing a strange looking headband with some sort of leaf design on it around his forehead, an orange jumpsuit, and a pair of sandals. What caught the kitsune's attention was that _this_ particular fox…… had _nine tails_ instead of two like his or one like a normal one's.

He had to take action! Tails accelerated downwards where the fox was falling, then once the plane was at the same level as the fox, he turned his head to face him and called out, "Grab on!!"

The blonde haired fox turned to Tails, looking heavily panicked and terrified as he waved his arms up and down wildly as if he had wings and was trying to fly. Unfortunately, it was obviously not working.

"**GRAB ONTO **_**WHAT?!?!?!**_**"** the fox called back in a frightened voice. Tails gestured his thumb toward the plane's right wing.

"Grab the wing!! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!!" Tails called. The fox looked nervous as he stared at the wing. Then without hesitation, he inhaled deeply and leaned back toward the wing. He reached out toward it once he was in range and clung to the edge of the wing. The fox pulled his whole body on top of the wing, pressing down on it to avoid flying off.

Tails looked satisfyingly at the fox, then slowed down the acceleration and pulled back up into its normal flying pattern. As soon as he was back on course, Tails looked over at the wing, seeing the orange-red fox panting rapidly and heavily, tying to overcome the recent panic attack he had. "You okay?" asked Tails.

The fox slowly calmed down, then looked over at Tails, nodding his head.

"Th-Thanks…" he replied. "I thought I was-" He was cut off from his sentence as he stared at the cold metallic surface of the wing, staring at his foxy reflection. After making several weird faces at the reflection, he yelled at the top of his lungs!

Tails cringed, his ears flatted against his head when the fox suddenly yelled. "Why are you yelling??" he asked loudly.

"**WHAT THE F-CK IS **_**THIS???!!**_** WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"** came the nine-tailed kitsune's reply.

Before Tails could ask anything else, there was a sputtering sound coming from the engine. Tails looked over at the engine, seeing smoke emanate from it. He checked the fuel gauge. It wasn't running out of gas. But the engine was breaking down!

"**WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE?!?!"** asked the orange-red fox. Sweat was rapidly running down Tails' body as he uttered the bad news.

"The engine's going down!" he said worriedly. The plane then started to lose altitude and spun out of control. Both foxes screamed as the plane started to crash.

Tails was repeating 'Mayday!' over and over while the other fox just screamed bloody murder. Eventually, the plane crashed along the coast of Emerald Beach, sending Tails flying out of the cockpit and the blonde fox off the wing. The fox landed near the nose and went head first into the sand, getting his head stuck in it.

Meanwhile, Tails was out cold and unmoving; luckily he was still breathing. A blue streak zoomed towards the plane crash site.

Sonic had seen the plane with Tails in it a while ago, then witnessed the crash and immediately headed towards it. He gasped at what he saw and rushed over to Tails first. He gently shook Tails, seeing if there would be any reaction from his little buddy.

A soft moan came out of the two-tailed fox's mouth, relieving a little bit of worry from the blue hedgie. Tails' eyes fluttered open and he slowly got up, wincing a little.

"Are you okay Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails slowly turned to see Sonic, his eyes widening. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming for he hadn't seen Sonic in a long time, but when it was confirmed that he wasn't, he smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

After that, he pulled away and said, "Long time no see, Sonic!" Sonic chuckled and playfully ruffled the top of Tails' head. Tails laughed at this for a while, then remembered something. He turned to see no one on the wing, but he did see someone with his head in the sand, struggling to pull it out.

Sonic glanced at the nine-tailed figure, raising an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

Tails shook his head. "I just met him." Tails walked over to the poor fox with Sonic following behind. They both grabbed him and helped to pull him out. As they did so, they began the recent topic.

"So, if you just met him… where did he _come_ from?" asked Sonic.

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. He just appeared all of a sudden after a flash of light… and an earthquake!"

"Wait a minute! Did you… say an _earthquake?_"

Tails nodded. After all that tugging, they managed to pull the fox out of the sand and were now sitting in it.

The red-orange fox was spitting some of the sand that got into his mouth out when Sonic and Tails continued their conversation.

"That's strange." said Sonic. "That happened last night in Station Square!"

"I know, Sonic. I heard about that." said Tails. "Did someone appear that night? After the light and earthquake?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. A light pink female cat appeared. She acted weird, though, plus she had a high forehead."

This caught the other fox's attention for he immediately spun around wide-eyed and asked, "Did you say a 'high forehead'?"

Sonic looked surprised by the fox's reaction and slowly nodded. The red-orange fox thought back on this. _'A light pink cat with a high forehead? So it's not just me that's changed in appearance?'_ he thought.

Sonic and Tails both looked confused. "Do you… know her?" asked Sonic.

"Of course I do!" said the fox. "That's Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura… chan?" questioned Sonic.

Tails leaned close to the cobalt hedgehog's ear, whispering, "He must be a foreigner." The two-tailed kitsune then looked over at the nine-tailed fox and said, "How do you know this cat girl? I've never met her… well not yet anyway, but still how-"

"She's my teammate!" said the fox, standing up on his feet. He stomped over to Sonic and grabbed his shoulders with narrowed eyes. "Where is she now??? Is she okay?? Sakura-chan isn't hurt, is she??" It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was worried about this cat girl.

Sonic blinked. "Uuuumm… she's fine, but… how can you be sure that she knows you?" he asked.

"HOW CAN SHE NOT KNOW ME?!" exclaimed the fox. "We're teammates! You ask her, she'll know who I am!"

Sonic then pried the fox off his shoulders, saying, "And who may I ask are you?"

The red-orange fox was starting to get impatient with this. "My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

** Surprised??**

** I know _I_ am! ... Wait a minute... I'm the _writer!_ Why am _I_ surprised?? XD**

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Ja-ne!  
**


	4. Learning Something New

** YAY!! Two reviews, several favorites... I'm so happy that all of you readers like this fic! ^^ Here's the next chapter! ... I just hope everyone's in character. ^^; Let me know if they aren't, please.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto, Sonic, or characters relating to either!  
**

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining high, the breeze blew gently by, and the sounds of splashing water and playful laughter were heard to the ears of a light pink female cat. She was lying down, face-up on a beach chair near a hotel swimming pool wearing nothing but a white cotton robe.

She groaned a little and slowly opened her jade eyes, shielding them with her hand because of the bright sunlight. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the cat began to wonder if what happened the day before was just a dream. One look at her light pink hands confirmed it.

"Oooh… It wasn't a dream. I really did turn into a cat ~nya." Her hand slapped over her mouth after hearing herself say 'nya' once again. Sakura couldn't understand it. She could remember falling… but that was just about it.

'_What happened to me? Why do I look like this?'_ she thought. _'And… what happened to Sasuke and Naruto?'_

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought that she'd never see either of them again (mostly for Sasuke). Just as she was about to face facts, her cat ears perked up. She heard something come her way.

3.599 seconds later, Sonic was right in front of her just when she was starting to sit up.

"You're awake! I was a little worried for a second. Are you okay now?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura screamed in shocked surprise and fell back down on the chair. Sonic's ears flattened against his head after the scream, but then went back up.

Sakura backed up, shaking violently but trying to keep a brave front. Since she was weaponless and couldn't use any jutsu, she had no way of defending herself. "You again!" she exclaimed. "Who or _what are you???_"

This took Sonic aback. "You don't know? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, of course. You've never heard of me?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded. Sakura just shook her head hard.

The blue hedgie folded his arms across his chest, a bit confused. "Well I'll be darned." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a certain someone came running into the swimming pool area, out of breath and exhausted. "Damn…. you… run.. fast…" Naruto said in between breaths. Sakura looked over to where the red orange fox was, not recognizing him as Naruto at first.

Another good look at him revealed that the fox had spiky blonde hair and the Konoha leaf headband along with an orange jumpsuit. Her eyes widened. "Naruto??" she exclaimed. "Is that you??"

Once he caught his breath, Naruto noticed the light pink cat, smiled widely, and ran up to her while happily shouting, "**SAKURAAAAAAAA****~~!!!**"

An anime style vein throb appeared on Sakura's head, then she stood up and punched him hard in the face! Naruto flew back a few feet only to land on all fours before standing up; all nine of his tails were fanned out.

"Na. Ru. To…." Sakura fumingly started. **"YOU ARE SO **_**DEAD ~NYA!!!**_**"**

The fox's eyes widened in horror as the pink cat charged straight at him. Before he could run away, Sonic zoomed up behind Sakura and grabbed hold of her arms, holding her back. "Calm down! Calm down!!" he exclaimed while restraining her.

Sakura hissed at Sonic and rapidly hit him in the noggin just to make him let go. The robe began to slip off her shoulders and she didn't even realize what she was even wearing! Sonic blushed and shut his eyes after seeing the cat girl's naked torso, whispering to her, "Y-Your… um.. bathrobe…. it's, um.."

Before he could finish, Sakura looked down, now noticing what she was wearing. Her eyes widened in pure embarrassment which then changed to a look of pure rage in an instant. "Why you…" she started, bringing her light pink hand up in the air. **"PERVERT!!!"**

**SLAP!!!**

**Afterward…**

"I swear that I didn't take your clothes off! You were unconscious and your clothes were soaked, so I called up room service!" Sonic exclaimed, wincing as Tails applied an ice pack on his red swollen cheek.

Sakura- now dressed in her own semi-dry clothes- just glared suspiciously at the blue hedgie. "Liar! You did take 'em off ~nya!!"

"Now hold your horses, if there's one thing I wouldn't do, its lying." said Sonic. Sakura just folded her arms across her chest, not really believing him.

Sensing the tension in the air, Naruto quickly changed the subject. "Uh, hey.. Sonic, right? I have a question…. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!" he said.

An anime sweatdrop formed on both Sonic's and Tails's heads at that. "You guys really _are_ foreigners, huh?" said Sonic, questioningly.

Tails took over at that point by saying, "This is a hotel."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Oh. Well this is Station Square. It's a city…. Do you two know what a city is?"

The two confused shinobi shook their heads as if to say 'no'. Both Sonic and Tails stared at one another, then back at Naruto and Sakura. It was just too weird. First there were the earthquakes, then the bright light… and now two strangers appear out of nowhere right after that! This got them thinking.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, staring at the hedgehog and fox for what seemed like hours before looking over at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan," He said, getting Sakura's attention. "Just curious, but…. did you-."

"See Sasuke? No I haven't." Sakura interrupted, saying it as if she had read his mind. Her expression became one of depression after mentioning Sasuke. "But… I hope he's okay."

Naruto looked away, arms crossed and pouting with a look of angry jealousy on his face. _'Honestly, what _does_ she see in that bastard? All I see is that he's a stupid jerk who won't even think about looking at her or any other girl for that matter!'_ he thought. "Ah, knowing him I'll bet he'll be fine!" Naruto said. "But I wonder… what does he look like right now? If we do run into him, he'll possibly not be human anymore."

Sakura couldn't help but think about that either. _'Sasuke… where is he?'_ she thought.

Sonic removed the ice pack off his cheek as he stared at the two. He became curious about them at first, but then the memory of seeing Tails crash aroused in his mind. He turned to his little buddy and said, "Hey Tails. I just remembered. What made you crash like that? It's not like you to actually let that happen. And you could've used my plane the _Tornado_, ya know."

Tails snapped out of his train of thought, turning to Sonic, then smiled as if he was proud of himself. "Oh, that? That plane was just a prototype for a new power source I found back at the Mystic Ruins." He said. "I didn't want to test it on the _Tornado_ for obvious reasons. One, it might suffer from an overload of power and explode. And two, it's too risky to use it without testing it first."

Sonic nodded, understanding that. "What kind of new power source were you testing out anyway?" he asked. This attracted Naruto and Sakura's attention for they were now staring at the two friends, listening to every word being said. They had a hard time finding out what a plane was, since Konoha didn't have anything like that.

Tails grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out a purple emerald. "Ta-daa! This is it!"

Sonic's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets right now at the sight of the dimly glowing jewel. "No way! A Chaos Emerald?!" he exclaimed. Tails nodded.

"Yep! I just happened to find it while I was taking a stroll around the ruins. It has a massive amount of power, so I thought about using it as a power source for the _Tornado_." the young kitsune said. His eyes then shifted to Naruto and Sakura, who were now staring at the Chaos Emerald in wonder and amazement.

There was silence for a while, then…

"**WOW!! That thing looks SO COOL!!!"** the red-orange fox exclaimed.

"But… what is it?" This came from Sakura. Tails smiled at them.

"It's called a Chaos Emerald." he explained. The two furry shinobi 'oooh'ed at that.

"… So, what does it do?" Naruto asked.

Sonic scratched his head a bit. "Well… there's a lot of things to explain.." he started.

"Then we can discuss about it on our way to the Mystic Ruins!" Tails eagerly replied. Sonic turned to his little buddy in confusion. "Well, I'm going back to my workshop to really test out this new power source on the _Tornado_. I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me, but if you have other plans Sonic, I-"

The blue hedgie playfully ruffled the three strands of hair on the kitsune's head, smirking as usual. "Other plans? No way lil' buddy! I find what you did interesting! I'll come." He said.

"Oh," He turned to Naruto and Sakura. "You two can come too if you'd like!"

"Really?!" Naruto beamed. Sakura didn't look too sure about this, so before the hyper nine tailed fox could say 'thanks', she immediately covered his mouth.

"We'll think about it, first ~nya!" she said, a little nervously. Sonic looked confused, but he understood.

"Alright then. We'll wait for you by the train station, then. Meet us there when you two have made up your minds." He said before he and Tails left for the station.

Once they were alone, Sakura sighed in relief and uncovered Naruto's mouth. She then shot a cold glare at him. "Don't be an idiot Naruto! We don't know if we can actually trust them yet. Heck, we don't even know where we are ~nya!" she exclaimed. She looked down at her pink furry cat hands and took in a deep breath. "What happened to us?"

Naruto crossed his arms and was soon deep in thought. _'She has a point, I guess. But… that yellow fox saved my life when I was falling.. Hey wait a minute!'_ he thought. "Now I remember!" he said. The pink cat turned to Naruto, confusion written all over her face. "When we were falling, wasn't there a bright light?"

Sakura stared at the blonde fox for a long while, then it hit her as she remembered, too. "Now that you mention it, there was! I remember seeing a light and then…. and then… hmm," she pondered. "…Naruto, can you remember anything after that light?"

Naruto tilted his head to one side and folded his arms across his chest as he tried to remember, groaning as he thought harder. Sweat dripped down his forehead the more he thought. An anime style sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head at this.

"Don't strain your brain trying to remember." She said, then sighed. "Anyway, from the look of things, we aren't in Konoha or anywhere else for that matter."

Naruto scratched his jaw for a while. "Sakura… you don't think… wait, what was I going to say?"

"I think we're in another world!" Sakura concluded, ignoring Naruto. This caught the red-orange kitsune's attention.

"No way!! For real?! Another world?!" he exclaimed excitedly. Sakura nodded.

"Haven't you noticed that there are no ninjas, shinobi, or ANBU here?" she pointed out, turning her head to a group of human women and men in bathing suits either in the pool or on the other side of it. Some were talking to each other and some were having fun. But they were humans.

Naruto's jaw dropped for a while, then he said, "Hey, how come they're humans and we're… not?"

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows? Then again, this world is unusual." She scratched her head a bit and pondered over the facts. "Hmm…."

She then snapped her fingers as she came to a conclusion. "That blue hedgehog must know some things about this place! As much as I hate to admit it, we might have to rely on him and his little friend for a while."

Now it was time for Naruto to be confused. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said, Naruto! Besides we have no weapons, no jutsu, no way of defending ourselves at the moment!"

The blonde fox raised an eyebrow. He then made the hand signs for his Shadow Clone Jutsu and called it out…. But nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. He then reached into his shuriken pouch only to find out that he had no shuriken!

"Crap!" he muttered, a little frustrated. He looked over at the pink cat, who was giving him a 'see what I mean?' glance.

"C'mon Naruto. Let's go meet up with those two." said Sakura as she walked towards the door leading her into the hotel. Naruto ran up to her, then said, "Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"We're supposed to meet them at a train station, right?" Sakura nodded. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously as he asked, "What exactly _is_ a train?"

* * *

**Things are starting to get interesting! *chuckles to self***

** And for those of you who were expecting Sasuke to appear, please note that he won't appear for a while. Please try and bear with me... *runs as fast as I can while being chased by obsessive Sasuke fans***

** Look forward to the next chapter... Once I finish it, that is! ^^ Until then!  
**


	5. Of Trains, Emeralds, and Trees

** YOWZA!! The hits are going up, people worldwide are reading it, I have another review, favorites... NEEHEE~!! XD**

** *looks over readers* - Oh, uh... I sound like I'm bragging or something, aren't I? ^^;; I'll try not to let that happen again, but I can't help the fact that I am so happy! ^^**

** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto, Sonic, or characters relating to either.  
**

* * *

"You should've mentioned before that you didn't know what a train was." said Sonic, chuckling a little at the two furry shinobi.

Naruto and Sakura groaned as they sat down on one of the seats in the train. They had walked around Station Square asking many people where and what a train station was- while passing by the said station five to ten times- for a whole hour. Eventually, Sonic and Tails- after watching the two get hopelessly lost- helped them find the station and had to explain what a train was in full detail.

They were now on the train, exhausted and a bit embarrassed about their lack of knowledge of this new world. "Sorry. Next time you'll know ~nya." said Sakura, her cat ears drooping down to the sides. Naruto just groaned and lay down on the seats.

Sonic chuckled a little bit before taking a seat across from them with Tails sitting beside him.

"So… you two were going to tell us about that emerald?" asked Sakura. Naruto turned on his side to face Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah. What does it do?" he asked. Sonic nodded at Tails, telling him to show the purple Chaos Emerald. The young fox did so, then started to explain some things about the Emerald.

"This is a Chaos Emerald. There are seven emeralds total and each one is a different color." He started. "They all contain unlimited power and all together, they might make the user extremely powerful depending on his or her emotions. There are positive and negative energies in each emerald, so the user has to be careful, otherwise… Well, you get the idea, right?"

The two furries shook their heads.

"In the wrong hands," Tails continued. "The Emeralds could create destruction and havoc if controlled properly. But in the _right_ hands, it'll be just the opposite!"

This information took a while to sink in before Sakura brought up a question, "What can they do besides become a power source for some… thingamajig… and whatever?" At this, Sonic and Tails sweatdropped.

"Uh…. It's a plane…" Tails pointed out. This made the furry shinobi duo even _more_ confused, making the two-tailed kit begin to sink in depression and frustration. Sensing the upcoming tension, Sonic put a hand on his little buddy's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it right now," the blue hedgehog said. "You two will see for yourselves in a moment." No sooner had he said this that the train began to slow to a stop. They had arrived in the Mystic Ruins.

Once they stepped out of the train, Naruto and Sakura slowly began to regain their balance. They weren't used to riding in trains for they didn't have things like that back in their world. Sakura leaned against the wooden wall of the Mystic Ruins train station's upper platform before standing straight. Naruto on the other hand stumbled over a couple of his tails before landing flat on his face.

Sakura snickered at her teammate's clumsiness. "That idiot never learns!" inner Sakura said, holding her sides because she was laughing so hard. Upon seeing this scene take place, Sonic sighed and helped the blond fox get back on his feet. He then turned to the pink cat with a confused and somewhat disapproving expression.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I can already tell that you both don't get along well," said Sonic. "Aren't you guys teammates or something?"

At this, Sakura glared at him in anger. "Yeah. So what?" she replied, folding her furry arms across her chest.

"So what's your problem?" Sonic asked. "Why didn't you help him up?"

Sakura scoffed. "He's annoying and obnoxious!" she said. "Plus he's a world class idiot! He gets bad grades, goofs off, causes problems for everyone around him… He's a walking _disaster!_"

Sonic moaned a little and rubbed the corners of his eyes in deep thought. If anyone knew the blue hedgehog well, they'd know that seeing Sonic in deep thought was very rare. He hardly ever thought _this_ hard!

After a while, he raised his head again and said, "Well… there must be at least _one_ good quality that… um, Naruto has."

This made the pink cat shinobi think for a while. While it was true that Naruto could be a pest at times, when it really comes down to it, he _did_ possess some good qualities. It made her think about the "Rank C" mission she and her team did several days ago. Even though it turned out to be a higher rank than expected, Naruto was the only one who didn't want them to give up on it.

He showed courage when he went up against Zabuza, a bit reckless, but even _she_ had to admit that his being able to know what he was doing impressed her. When they were learning how to walk up trees, Naruto never gave up trying (even though he had to ask her for advice that time). Even so, Sakura wasn't willing to give the blond genin the time of day _just yet._ She refused to do so!

"S-So what if he does?!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's not like he can't take care of himself! He's good at _that_ at least!"

Sonic was silent for a while, then he hung his head a bit, not really impressed with her answer. "… Right." He muttered. "Listen Sa… Saku… whatever your name is! I think you should just act more like a teammate to him instead of laughing in his face all the time."

Sakura laughed nervously at that. "Wha-What do you mean…?" she said, eyebrows twitching a bit in irritation. "Who says I laugh at him _all the time?!?!_ Does this guy… hedgehog… THING think he's smarter than me!?!?" inner Sakura screamed furiously.

"A _real_ teammate would cooperate with his or her team," Sonic gestured a thumb to his chest as his signature smirk appeared on his features. "Just like how _I_ cooperate with my friends!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him with a look that meant 'Oh _really?_'. This made Sonic sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Well… when the need arises at least. But then again, that's pretty much _all the time!_" He then started laughing.

"Oi! Sonikku! Sakura-chan! Hurry up already!" someone shouted from the ground. Neither Sakura nor Sonic had to think twice on who it was.

"See what I mean?" Sakura said as she headed towards the stairs.

Sonic stood there for a while, sighing a little. _'That doesn't mean you can't _try_ to get along with him.'_ He thought. _'Especially since he seems to care about you…'_

It didn't take them too long to reach the stone stairs where Tails' workshop was. Tails went up them first; Sonic was about to follow his little buddy when he saw that Naruto and Sakura weren't following once he reached halfway up the stairs. They were still at the bottom, standing with their feet together, eyes closed in deep concentration, and hands formed together in a hand sign that made the blue hedgehog wonder if they were shamans or spirit mediums. It didn't matter to him, though, for he didn't have a strong belief in ghosts.

Out of curiosity as to what they were doing, Sonic ran back down the staircase and was in front of the two furry shinobi in seconds. He stared at them for a few seconds. "… What are you two doing?" he asked. "Don't you want to head over to the workshop?"

But they weren't listening to him. They opened their eyes after concentrating, then ran towards a couple of trees nearby. Sonic blinked a couple times, surprised by their speed. _'They're like ninjas…'_ he thought.

Once they got to the trees, both genin leapt towards their respective tree and landed their feet on it. Naruto fell to the ground almost instantly once he started to run up the tree. He didn't get very far, not even more than five inches off the ground before falling on his rear. "Owww…" he moaned pathetically. The fox's attitude quickly changed to frustration as he regained his composure (but still sitting). "What gives?! I had enough chakra, right??"

As a reply from his annoyed teammate, who had fallen off at the same time he did, Naruto received a hard smack upside the head.

"What did I tell you?!" Sakura shouted. "No jutsu means no _chakra!_"

Naruto whimpered a little as he gently rubbed his now sore head. Once he regained his composure again, he said, "Still, it doesn't hurt to try…"

At this, the pink cat sighed and rubbed her temples as if trying to soothe a headache. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

At that moment, Sonic was already beside the two. He smirked at them for a moment, then ran up the tree before either of them even knew he was there. The furry ninjas turned once they felt the wind from the run, then looked around.

"It was… just the wind, right?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

Sakura shook her head at that. "No, the wind isn't that strong and last time I felt it, it was blowing from the east." She calculated. No sooner had she said that when she heard the cocky blue hedgehog's voice call down to them.

"HEEEEYYY!! LOOK UP HERE!!" They did said action and were dumbfounded to see Sonic at the very top of the tree, standing on it as if it were the ground. They stared at each other, then back up the tree, rubbing their eyes a little to see if it was a trick. Next thing the shinobi knew, the blue hedgie was gone… until-

"Boo!"

"KYAAAH!!" Sakura screamed as she jumped a bit and spun around.

There was Sonic!

The fact that he scared the pink cat and seeing his smirk while chuckling a little started to annoy Naruto. The recent action also ticked Sakura off to no end. They barely even _knew_ Sonic and he was already getting on their nerves!

"Would you KNOCK IT OFF?!" the two furries shouted at him.

Sonic laughed at that, brushing the outburst aside as if it were nothing. "You guys need to loosen up a little!" he said. "Especially you Sa… uh… what's your name again?"

A cat-like growl was heard from Sakura as she became very angry. One could practically _see_ the hellish flames surrounding her as she screamed, "**IT'S SAKURA NYA~!! SA. KU. RA!!**" She then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "It's not that hard to pronounce!" A few more deep breaths and Sakura was calm again.

Naruto and Sonic on the other hand, were more than a little freaked out by her outburst. "Geez… relax," The blue hedgehog nervously said. "… I'm sorry if I offended you. I just don't hear foreign names often… _Which is odd since I've been over the entire world!_" He muttered the last part to himself. "Your names sound Japanese, though. And…"

"And what?" said Naruto, his composure regained.

Sonic struggled with his response for a moment before saying, "… You two have never heard of me."

This made the furry shinobi confused as they gave each other blank stares. Why did it matter if they knew who this hedgehog was or not? They didn't even know anything about the _world_ they were currently in let alone anyone who _lived_ in it! All they knew was that this world had technology they have never even _heard_ of, shining colorful (and possibly powerful) emeralds, talking animals that walked and talked like humans and wore shoes and gloves, a city that made Konoha seem small compared to it, and didn't give them _any_ use of chakra or jutsu to defend themselves! It also turned them into animals and made their weapons disappear!

It was a lot to take in and made it very hard for them to believe that worlds like this even existed in the first place. This wasn't considered normal for them. Before they had a chance to say anything to Sonic, they suddenly heard someone cry out, "SONIC!!"

All three anthros recognized the voice immediately.

"That sounded like that two-tailed fox!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura nodded a little. "It sounds like he's in trouble." she said.

Sonic panicked a little at that. "Tails!" With that, the blue hedgehog zoomed off up the stone stairs. Naruto was about to follow after him, but was held back by Sakura.

"Hold on Naruto!" the cat exclaimed. "We can't go help, we're defenseless without weapons or jutsu!"

Naruto growled in frustration at that and pulled away from Sakura. He then went up to the tree and snapped off a few branches. He gave them to the confused kitty beside him, then continued pulling off branches until he had three in hand. The red-orange fox smirked a bit. "We'll use these as weapons then!" he declared proudly.

At first, Sakura was a little dumbstruck. But then she smiled a little and sighed, "It'll do." After that, she and Naruto ran up the stairs. When they reached the top, they both gasped at what they saw…

* * *

**Aaaannnd! Cue the cliffhanger... *is pelted with tomatoes*  
**

** ... Sorry about the cliffy, I'll make up for it in the next chapter!**

** Until then...**

** Ja-ne!  
**


	6. Shocking Discoveries

** Hey there readers! ^^ Here is the next chapter! This is where the action comes in! XD**

** However, since this fic is based on the Sonic Adventure DX video game, this scene (the battle against the Egg Hornet) is very short. I promise to make up for this in future chapters. There'll be more action and detail then. Until then, enjoy! ^^**

**_ Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sonic, Naruto, or characters related to either!  
**

* * *

It was unlike anything they had ever seen in their lives. The thing they saw was big, round, shiny and was _floating_ in the air. Not 'flying', 'floating'! Knowing it was also something that their world didn't have, the two shinobi saw from the look of the object's build along with the drills that were on its sides that this thing was some mode of transportation as well. Just like Tails' airplane or the train they had rode, only it looked more advanced than both vehicles combined!

The giant thingamabob (as they call it due to lack of knowledge on modern day technology) was just the half of it! Sitting in its open cockpit was a man with a large round body (almost like his contraption) in a red and black outfit. On his head were a pair of goggles- what they were used for was beyond their knowledge; the sunglasses the man wore over his eyes made him look like a mad scientist. Underneath his nose was an orange, wacky-looking mustache.

All Naruto and Sakura did was stare at both the man and his contraption for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, the drills began to spin and the giant thingamabob plunged into the ground, aiming for a blue blur that disappeared before it crashed into the ground. It didn't break, but kept drilling, seeming to be stuck. Next thing they saw was a blue ball ram into it, making the machine lodge out of the ground.

The blue ball, once it landed, turned out to be Sonic. He quickly took notice to the furry shinobi and was in front of them in seconds!

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them in an urgent tone. "It's dangerous up here!"

Naruto glared at the hedgehog and exclaimed, "Hey! We came here to help out!"

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he tackled Naruto out of the way of an incoming missile. Sonic quickly looked back and didn't hesitate as he lifted up Sakura bridal style and ran to a safe distance before it made contact on the ground and exploded. The man in the machine laughed like any mad scientist would, then said, "I see you've made some new friends Sonic! How wonderful!" The way he was saying it, the man was being evilly sarcastic at the last part.

At this, Sonic put the pink cat down and glared at the man, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Leave them out of this, Eggman!"

'_Eggman?'_ Sakura thought, raising an eyebrow in confusion. _'Is that the man's name?'_ Inner Sakura burst out laughing at this point. "Ahahahaha! _Eggman?_ He's kidding, right? Hahahah!"

Sakura herself tried to keep herself from laughing, but as soon as Sonic picked her up again to move her out of the way of another missile, her train of thought ended.

Meanwhile, Naruto was up and running as more missiles plummeted from the sky, aiming for him. He wasn't alone either. Soaring in the air beside him using his twin tails was… well, Tails! As they were trying to maneuver away from the exploding missiles, Naruto was asking questions.

"Who is this guy and why is he trying to kill us?" the blonde haired fox asked the twin tailed one.

"That's Dr. Eggman," Tails replied. "He and Sonic have been enemies for a long time."

Naruto looked confused. "… That's a screwy name… How long?"

"Hmm…. I don't remember…"

A missile crashed in front of them, forcing them to alter their course.

"Anyway," Tails continued. "Remember the Chaos Emerald Sonic and I showed you? That's what Eggman wants."

Naruto seemed to understand so far, but he still didn't get it. "Why?" he asked. All Tails did was shrug.

"It's a different scheme every time we face him, so we don't know what he wants it for this time. But his motive is always the same."

"… And what's that?"

"All systems, full power!" Eggman called out. He was going to use the drills again and this time he didn't aim for Sonic. Instead, he plunged at Tails and Naruto at full speed! Sonic and Sakura noticed this and panic took over.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, but before he could do anything, Sakura ran right past him. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought.

Sakura held up one of the three sticks she had and tossed it at one of the drills; the stick was knocked away just as the machine crashed into the ground, right into Naruto and Tails.

The pink cat tripped on the magnitude and fell to the ground, a little bit away from the left drill. All she could do was stare at it for what felt like forever, tears slowly coming to her eyes. Was this it? Was Naruto really… dead?

Before it clicked in her mind, Sakura quickly saw something glow from underneath the drill. Sonic must've noticed it too, for he stopped his enraged Homing Attack in midair and landed behind Eggman's machine. He moved over to the side to get a better look at the glow. Did this mean someone else was coming? No. He would've felt an earthquake if that was the case and the color of the light was purple, not white.

Just then, the left drill started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. The machine then began to rise slowly, but steadily. Eggman was puzzled at this. How was his machine rising? He then gasped in horror as he saw a red-orange fox at the drill tip, holding onto it with razor sharp claws digging into it to prevent it from moving. The fox's nine tails swayed back and forth dangerously; almost as dangerous as his feral expression.

The mad scientist had seen foxes before, one with two tails and several with one tail, but seeing one with _nine_ tails… and to have _that_ much power! He was both impressed and shocked.

Sakura and Sonic were the _most_ shocked. Their mouths were agape as they both recognized the fox holding onto the drill. "N… N…" Sakura stammered. "… Naruto..?"

Indeed it was Naruto, but he looked different. His face had become more feral than before, his claws looked sharper, and his body looked tougher. Not _too_ tough, but tough enough to withstand the drill. His clothes were torn in different places, blood seeped out of some of the tears: damage from the drill. Dirt clung to his fur due to being caught under the drill.

"This is impossible!" Eggman exclaimed from the cockpit. "He shouldn't have survived that!"

At that moment, Naruto tore the drill off the thingamabob and tossed it aside. Sonic had to push Sakura out of the way before it could hit her. She shoved the hedgehog off of her, then ran over to the feral fox. "Naruto!" she exclaimed. "What's going on with you? Snap out of it, nya~!"

Naruto didn't hear her; he just took off towards Eggman will looks that could kill and an unlimited amount of fury within him. He would've succeeded in striking the machine out of the air had Sonic not come in to stop him. One Homing Attack was all it took for the blonde fox to crash to the ground, unconscious. His outlook slowly returned to normal and his tails folded… he was calm now.

Sakura wanted so much as to smack the dumb blonde upside the head for being such a reckless idiot, but the recent transformation that Naruto had made her wary. She could hardly even _move_ she was so shocked. Sonic had noticed this, but did nothing. What could he do in this situation? He could comfort her, sure. But he just met her yesterday, what did he know about her?

He sighed for a while, then took off to where the drill had once been; hoping that his little buddy Tails was okay. As soon as the blue hedgehog looked down into the hole, Tails was already up on his feet, dusting off the dirt that clung to his bright yellow fur. A heavily relieved sigh escaped his lips as Sonic reached in and helped the twin tailed fox out of the hole. "You okay little buddy?" he asked, examining the fox for any wounds.

Tails looked himself over as well, then nodded halfway. All the yellow fox had was a scratch on his left upper arm, nothing more. He then examined the Emerald, no damage sustained its surface, however, it was glowing brightly and had just now started to dim. At that point, Tails looked up and took notice to Naruto's limp body and the torn off drill; his blue eyes grew wide. "W-What had just happened?" he asked.

Sonic glanced were Tails was looking and said, "I… have no clue." A sputtering and whirring noise soon caught his attention and he turned towards its source.

Due to the weight of the drill after losing one, Eggman had lost control of his altitude and had no choice but to get rid of the equipment on his hovercraft thingy. It was now on the ground and Eggman was trying to get it to hover again. Sonic smirked at this.

"Well," he said with a laugh. "That wasn't so hard!"

At that moment, Sakura walked up to Sonic and Tails, trying her best to support Naruto over her shoulder as she did so. It was difficult because 1) Naruto was heavy and 2) He was still unconscious. She didn't look too happy about what the cobalt hedgie had just said.

"Wasn't so hard?" she asked, softly at first. "Wasn't. So. **HARD?**"

Sonic and Tails flinched back at her outburst.

"Have you forgotten that we had been bombarded with warped versions of fireworks or that some madman nearly killed Naruto _and_ your friend earlier?" the pink cat continued, tears were coming to her eyes at this point. "… Normally, I wouldn't care what would happen to Naruto… But… Without him, I'd have one less teammate. I wouldn't forgive myself for letting a teammate die like that…"

Sweat began to drip down Sonic's head. He wasn't sure what to say that would cheer her up without having her throttle him in the process. Tails had to step in at this point, but he looked just as nervous as Sonic was.

"Uh… You shouldn't worry about it," the young fox started. "Sonic and I have been in worse situations than this, so it doesn't really bother us! Besides, Sonic's right. That wasn't _too_ bad. It could've been worse."

Sakura seemed interested in this for she was slightly calm and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes before looking directly at Tails. "What do you mean it could've been worse, nya~?"

At this, Tails held out the purple Chaos Emerald. "Eggman would've been able to steal this from us."

"AHA!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed a button on his hovercraft. A giant metal claw emerged from the back of the machine and snatched the Emerald right out of the fox's hands!

This shocked both Sonic and Tails; Sakura didn't seem all that surprised at first, but soon remembered that they said that this gem had a lot of power in it and became a little nervous. They all looked towards Eggman, who now had the Chaos Emerald in his possession, wondering what he was going to do.

"Hahaha!" the mad doctor laughed. "You really thought that I was beaten? In case you have forgotten Sonic, I don't go down that easily."

Eggman's hovercraft floated above the ground again, making him seem unreachable. After a while, Sonic just smirked and chuckled a little. "Yeah, yeah. We know that Eggman." the hedgehog said in mock boredom. "So what's your master plan _this_ time?"

Sakura stared at Sonic in shock. He didn't seem to take this guy seriously! It made her blood boil just _watching_ him taunt the enemy when he should've been tackling the craft out of the air! _'He's worse than Naruto!'_ she thought in anger.

"You've used the Chaos Emeralds on multiple occasions; each time I've defeated you!" Sonic continued.

Eggman's victorious smirk never faded. "That may be true," he admitted without shame. "But all those times, I've used only my robots to do my bidding! Well, not _this_ time!

Chaos!"

As if on cue, a puddle of looked like water slithered beside where the hovercraft floated. Everyone's attention was now focused on the puddle instead of Eggman.

"Chaos?" They all said in unison.

The puddle then took form of a creature. Its body was made entirely of liquid, had a humanoid look to it, light green eyes that had no pupils or irises… entirely one color. The eyes reminded Sakura of the Hyuuga clan back in her world, only instead of being all white, they were all green. What surprised (and disturbed) her more than the creature's misshapen outlook was what she saw in its head.

The creature's _brain._

The pink kitty was careful not to drop Naruto in order to cover her mouth. She choked back whatever vomit dared to come out of it back into her throat and soon her disgust turned into partial fear.

"Wh-What is that thing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Sonic looked like he was prepared to fight, just in case the creature did anything and said, "Isn't that the monster that I fought the other day?"

Tails looked a little scared at the word 'monster'. "M-M-Monster?" he stammered. Sakura looked just as nervous as Tails, but was ready for anything just in case. What shocked all three of them was what they saw Eggman do next…

He tossed the Emerald at the creature, Chaos! The said gemstone sank into its body and both the Emerald and Chaos glowed with a brilliant light. When the light faded, the liquid monster looked _bigger_ than it was before; its right arm looked bigger as well, with a bone-like structure in it. The purple jewel was embedded in a jointed area.

"It's just as the tablet said!" Eggman cried out in excitement. "With each Chaos Emerald that Chaos absorbs, he becomes more powerful!"

'_That thing becomes _stronger?_'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'Probably gets bigger as well…'_

"With Chaos at my command, I will destroy Station Square!" Eggman declared. "And from its ruins, I'll build 'Robotnickland', the capital of my robotic empire!" He looked over at the group, smugly smirking as if he had already won. "Farewell Sonic. I have Emeralds to find and a new empire to create." The doctor glanced over at Sakura and Naruto. "As for you two… If I were you, I'd stay out of other people's business. You both seemed entirely clueless about certain things. It's like you're from another world or something."

Sakura flinched at that, but tried not to let her nervousness show. Unfortunately, Eggman noticed her reaction…

"HA! So I'm right!" he proudly exclaimed. "… But honestly, do you really think you can help Sonic and his friends defeat me and Chaos? I admit that your nine-tailed fox friend is quite powerful, but what can _you_ do little kitty cat? You lack the courage to fight!"

That was the last straw! Sakura wasn't going to take being insulted by someone that she _just met_ and be told what to do. While it was true that she hadn't been able to fight very often, that didn't make her a coward! She dropped Naruto and charged at the hovercraft, Sonic quickly held her back in an attempt to stop her, but one swipe of her claws and the enraged cat broke free of his grip. However, before Sakura could run again, she was blown back by a heavy stream of water and crashed no more than three feet away from where she stood.

Chaos had made that stream of water shoot out of his right hand, the hand with the Chaos Emerald in it…

Eggman just smirked a little, then broke out into a fit of evil laughter. "Aside from Tails and Amy, that cat girl seems to be the _weakest_ link I've ever seen!" he said to Sonic. "… Oh well." He held up a small, pen tip sphere then threw it at the ground. The whole area flashed with bright light, causing Sonic and Tails to shield their eyes in the process. "We'll meet again Sonic! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Once the glow vanished, Sonic and Tails lowered their arms and saw nothing. Eggman and Chaos had already left. And now the world was in grave danger…

* * *

**Uh-oh... Will Eggman succeed with his plans? ... I don't think so!**

** Now, for those who are probably eager to see Sasuke appear... he will! But I can't say how it will happen. When will Sasuke appear? Stay tuned until the next chapter to find out! XD  
**


	7. The Clue to a Missing Teammate

** Hello fellow readers! ^^ Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy, had writer's block... a lot of stuff. Oh, and guess what? Today is my birthday today! I am now 18 years old! YAHOOOOOOO! XD XD XD  
**

** Oh and for those who'll be wondering as they read this chapter, Sasuke _will_ appear! I guarantee that! ... It just won't be until the next chapter. *Sasuke fans and impatient readers give me the evil eye* Eheheh... heh... I'll just shut up now and let you guys enjoy the story. ^^;;**

** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sonic, or characters relating to either!_  
**

* * *

Blurred vision was the first thing that came when Naruto finally began to open his eyes. He moaned a little, feeling a little achy but nonetheless all right. Slowly, he began to sit up before he stretched and yawned, trying to straighten out his worn out joints. The orange-red fox then looked around, wondering where he was now.

The surrounding area looked like some sort of workshop. What kind of workshop, Naruto had _no clue_. What he _could_ tell was that it was for building things like what Tails rode in when they first met. _'What did he call it again?'_ he thought while scratching his head in confusion. After thinking about it, he gave up; then the fox hopped off of the cot he had been resting on and left to find out where Sakura, Sonic, and Tails were.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the said nine-tailed fox outside. She ran up to him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "I've seen you do crazy things before but after what happened earlier, I want to know what the heck came over you, nya~!"

The pink cat's rant toward Naruto confused him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb!" Sakura proceeded with shaking the blonde's shoulders before suddenly stopping and examined him. "… I just realized something. How are you still walking? You should be resting!"

Still confused, Naruto looked down and noticed that his torso, legs, arms, and stomach area were covered in bandages. He blinked a few times, then pulled off the strips of cloth. Before Sakura could stop him, the blonde fox had already pulled some of them off. Surprisingly, there were no wounds on his body, enticing Sakura's curiosity.

"Wha… But…" she said as she pulled off the other bandages and saw no wounds anywhere! "How? You were out for an _hour and a half_; there's no way you could've healed so fast!"

Naruto just shrugged, looking just as confused as her. "I didn't feel much pain when I got up…" he said, then his expression changed to shock when he realized what she just told him. "Wait. I was out for _how long?_" He looked around the area and noticed that Eggman, his contraption, and Sonic and Tails were gone! "Where is everybody? And what happened to you Sakura-chan?"

Indeed, Sakura did look a bit beat-up herself. She had a couple of large Band-Aids on her left upper arm, a few small Band-Aids on her right arm, and a scuffmark on her forehead; her clothes and hair looked like they had just been soaked but dried over time for there were obvious wrinkles in the clothing and her hair looked a bit messy and frizzy. Other than that, she could've looked a _lot_ worse.

The said pink cat then took a deep breath and had to explain what had happened…

_Flashback/ Explanation:_

After Eggman and Chaos disappeared, Sonic and Tails had to carry Naruto into Tails' workshop, then the former went to get Sakura while the latter stayed to tend to the unconscious fox. After tending to both of them, Tails looked over at Sonic, worried about what Eggman had said about Chaos earlier.

"We can't let him get away with this… can we?" he asked as he placed a wet cloth over his scratch.

Sonic shook his head. "No way little buddy!" he said. "There's no way we're letting that happen."

"Let what happen?" Sakura asked from another room for she had just taken off her wet clothes and was letting them dry while she dried herself off with a towel. Because of her threats to hurt the boys if they tried to peek on her, Sonic and Tails were officially forbidden from entering the other room. "Are you talking about that Chaos creature?"

"Yep!" said Sonic. "You saw how that thing grew in size, right?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura replied. "I saw. The Chaos Emerald made it stronger as well! I felt that blow when that thing sprayed that jet stream of water and it hurt like _hell!_ I can't even _imagine_ how strong it will be with _more_ Emeralds like that!"

Tails smiled a little, glad that there were other smart and observant people like him in the world… this one or otherwise. "She has a point," he said to Sonic. "… Hmm… I guess this means we'll need to find them before Eggman does, huh?"

At this, Sonic smirked at the two-tailed fox. "Good idea!" he exclaimed. "But… where do we start looking?"

"Remember that cave that blows a little wind from it every once in a while?" Tails asked as he got up from a chair he had been sitting on. When the blue hedgie nodded, Tails walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside of it was a green crystal on a small brown stand like a trophy's. He pulled it out and held it up for Sonic to see. "I found this last week, but I haven't been able to figure out what it is. When I passed by that cave, I saw a marking on a stone slab and an area that had the _exact _same shape as this stand. It might be the key to that windy area!"

Sonic smiled at his little buddy, then playfully ruffled the young fox's head. "What are we waiting for then?" he said. "Let's check it out!"

"Hold on!" Tails exclaimed suddenly. "We can't leave Naruto or Sakura here!"

Sakura seemed to hear that for she then opened the door a crack and stared at them. They turned to the door when they heard her say, "Just go! I can't leave without any clothes on! I'll keep an eye on Naruto while you're gone." 'Yeah right!' inner Sakura shouted in anger. 'Once Naruto wakes up, I'm going to find out why he went crazy earlier!'

_End flashback/explanation._

"… They've been gone for an hour and a half since then." Sakura finished after telling Naruto everything (except what Inner Sakura said).

The said orange-red fox just blinked a few times, a bit speechless at first. Then his expression changed to confusion and he scratched his head a few times. "Is that all?" he asked. At this, Sakura would have slapped him upside the head but didn't for he already seemed ignorant about what he did to the drill over an hour ago. _'I'll bug him about it later.'_ She thought. _'But still…'_ The image of Naruto's feral look surfaced in her mind. _'He looked very intimidating before… not to mention frightening!'_

She sighed heavily and said, "Never mind. They just left to find a Chaos Emerald, that's all."

Naruto blinked once then he grinned. This freaked the pink kitty out a bit as she wondered what he was thinking.

"Then let's go find some ourselves!" the fox declared.

"Nya?" Sakura responded in surprise and confusion.

Naruto grabbed the cat's hand at that point. "C'mon Sakura-chan! This could be our chance to explore this world! See what it's like, what the buildings and landscape look like… I never noticed until now, this place looks pretty cool!"

Quick as a wink, Sakura pulled her furry hand away from his and gave the nine-tailed fox a cold glare. "Have you already forgotten what I said?" she exclaimed in all seriousness. "We still don't know a lot about these Emeralds and this 'world," She quoted 'world' with her fingers. "May very well be some kind of strong genjutsu… or the afterlife. We _did_ fall down a hole after all- OUCH!" She gently rubbed her right arm right after Naruto pinched her there. He smirked almost the way Sonic smirked.

"See?" he said as if he were proving a point. "As long as we feel pain, that means we're alive!"

Even with Naruto's reassuring claim, Sakura still looked unsure. "I don't know Naruto…"

"Sakura-chaaaaann!" Naruto said, whining a little. "Come oooonn! You're smart… what if these Emerald things had the power to take us back to our world?"

No words came out of the pink cat's mouth at that statement. As much as she hated to admit it, Naruto _did_ have a point. Now that she thought about it, Sonic and his little fox friend told them that there were seven of them and that they held _unlimited_ power. But what were the odds of finding something like that? Sakura would have declined again if Naruto didn't add, "And what about Sasuke?"

That question caught the cat's attention the most. _'That's right. We were all separated after we ended up in this world…'_ she thought. _'But we don't know where he is or what he looks like right now… Or if he's even alive.'_ Tears came to her eyes at that thought. _'I guess… it'll be okay… if we explore this world. We might find Sasuke along the way!'_

"Alright Naruto," Sakura said after much thought. "We'll explore."

Naruto grinned and 'Yahoo!'ed in victory.

"_The train headed for Station Square will be departing soon!"_ a loud voice said. To the two genin, it sounded like it came from the air.

"Did it," said Naruto.

"Just say that the train is…" Sakura added.

"Departing?" They both asked simultaneously.

It took a while for that to register before finding out what it meant as they saw the said train about to leave. In a panicked rush, they wrote a quick note for Sonic and Tails when they got back, and took off towards the station.

* * *

"Wooooowww! This has got to be one of the tallest buildings I have ever seen before!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up to see how far the building he was staring at went on for. Unfortunately, it was dark out, so he wouldn't be able to tell anyway.

Both furry shinobi had just arrived in Station Square around sunset and had spent most of their time exploring the city. While exploring, they learned several things:

One, people weren't accustomed to a couple of ninjas running along or attempting to climb up the buildings. Even though they didn't know what they meant, they were given a couple of pink slips by the police warning them not to do that on city grounds anymore.

Two, beware of holes in the ground regardless on whether or not they were covered by a metal circular plate.

Three, stay off of the black pavement known as a 'street' for they nearly got run over by five vehicles known as 'cars'.

And four, Naruto had just fallen in love with a food neither of them had ever tasted before in their world…. HAMBURGERS!

Right now, they had just gotten out of the burger joint and were walking back to the hotel they had been in yesterday. It recently came to their attention that they didn't know or have the currency that this world used; therefore they had to wash dishes just to pay off the **large** debt they owed the burger guy. They were sore all over, but they had to bear with it. The next ten minutes resulted in Naruto complaining about how much washing dishes sucked and how it was worse than doing D rank missions back home.

It would've gone on for hours had he not seen the tall office building. Sakura moaned in a cat-like manner and yanked at the back of the fox's jumpsuit. "Quit gawking!" she said in an annoyed tone. "We don't want to attract any more attention than we already have."

Naruto moaned a little, then decided not to make Sakura any angrier than she already was and let her drag him to the hotel.

Upon arrival, the hotel manager greeted them. "Welcome back!" he said with a customer friendly smile. "Would you like a room for the night?"

"After all we had to endure today?" Sakura asked with an annoyed look on her face. "Yes!"

"Great!" said the manager as he got a key off of the wall and handed it to the pink kitty. "Your room is on the second floor room-"

"Hold on! We don't have any money for this…" Sakura explained.

The manager just chuckled a bit. "True, but you two are new friends of Sonic, am I right?"

At this, both cat and fox muttered, _"What makes him so important?"_

"Sonic is a world renowned hero." The manager explained after hearing what they had said. "He's saved the world so many times that I have lost count!"

This sparked their interest somewhat… but then again, they also didn't seem very surprised. After what the furry genin learned about Sonic, almost nothing seemed to surprise them. With a bored shrug they decided to search for the elevator… which they also had no idea what the heck an 'elevator' was. After about several minutes of looking around, the manager said, "Speaking of Sonic, I saw one of his friends pass by here not too long ago. He also had someone tagging along with him. I didn't make out who he was but he somehow reminds me of you two."

Naruto and Sakura stopped looking for a moment to listen.

"This person had blue and white clothes and a headband similar to yours-"

"Where did they go?" Sakura exclaimed, showing full interest in this. Naruto just looked irritated. They knew who the manager was talking about even if they didn't know all the details. Their missing teammate was just here and alive, but where did he go was the question.

The manager pointed to a large door next to the two elevators after hearing the question. "They went that way, towards the casino." He said. "Don't worry, the casino area opens around nighttime." The two furries didn't care about the casino, they needed to find Sasuke there and that was all that mattered right now. Without so much as a 'thank you', they both ran out the door to find this 'casino'.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of searching for the casino, Naruto and Sakura finally found it courtesy of the directions a boy and his mother gave them… which wasn't very far. The two furries walked up to the casino door and proceeded attempts to open it.

"Pull harder Naruto!" Sakura shouted to the blonde fox, tugging at the handle to said door to no avail. Naruto was doing the same thing; the only difference was that one of his feet was planted on the wall as he pulled.

"I'm… trying!" he said in a strained voice as he kept pulling as hard as he could.

At some point, the cat and fox let go, the latter tumbling backwards to the ground. Naruto groaned before standing right back up, glared angrily at the door, and tried pulling at it until he was exhausted. His pink furred teammate only sighed at his failed attempts. "Forget it Naruto!" she said. "It won't open."

Naruto didn't listen and started pushing the door to try to get it open. All Sakura did was watch as he drove himself to the point of exhaustion once again. She sighed heavily and decided to examine her surroundings out of boredom. She couldn't understand why Naruto wouldn't give up. His determination was incredible, she'd give him that, but that was when they were in combat, training, or dire situations. This was neither combat, training, nor a dire situation, so why the heck was he so determined to _open a stupid door?_

Better yet, why did she even care? Sakura just sighed inaudibly at that. _'He's an idiot.'_ She thought. With that, she walked off to a safe distance from the orange-red fox to start training. As long as they stuck in this world, it didn't hurt to do some ninja training; she didn't want to be out of practice after all! She reached into her pouch and pulled out the two remaining sticks she had left.

Looking around for a target, the pink cat caught a glimpse of the neon lights from the casino's exterior, focusing on a round shape she thought was perfect for target practice. She threw the twigs as if they were shuriken or the acupuncture needles she remembered from the last mission, aiming for said circle.

They missed several times and since they were wooden, they didn't go really far the first few attempts. After adjusting to the weight of the sticks and altering her throwing speed, Sakura managed to get one of the sticks to hit the circle. A musical fanfare suddenly reached the cat's ears followed by a 'THUD!' and Naruto groaning in a humorous fashion. She looked up after picking up the stick and saw that the door was now open with the said fox fallen over on his side.

"… The door's open…" he muttered before rolling onto his back, spirals in his eyes.

Sakura was surprised to say the very least. She had unknowingly found a way to access the casino despite her lack of knowledge on this world's technology. Inner Sakura did a victory pose and kept cheering for herself, 'Oh yeah! I opened the friggin' door! I rock! Cha!'

After her mental cheering ended, Sakura straightened herself then pulled Naruto up before saying, "Come on Naruto! Let's go in and find Sasuke."

As much as Naruto hated the idea of searching for Sasuke, he forced himself to agree and walked in the casino with Sakura.

* * *

**Like I said before, Sasuke will make an appearance in the next chapter. I won't tell you how, though.**

** So until then! ^^**

** Ja-ne!  
**


	8. I'M SORRY! Author's Note

**Okay... I think it's about time I put up an author's note... At least to explain why I haven't been updating in so long.**

**I've had MAJOR writer's block and was busy with real life stuff (like getting a job, hanging out with friends, etc.)! DX Anyway, I am appreciating the recent reviews (the positive ones anyway; so far I have had a minor flame for calling Naruto and Sakura 'furries'.), favorites, alerts... I'm glad that people are reading this story! ^^**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about going on a temporary hiatus until I write more chapters. I know that some (if not all) of you are thinking 'AWW MAN! This sucks! DX DX DX' But rest assured that I _will_ return with some brand new chapters! ^^ So here are some hints for future chapters:**

**-Sasuke finally makes an appearance**

**-Team 7 fights Chaos for the first time (I'm not revealing which form!)**

**-Sakura meets Amy Rose**

**That's all I'll give you for hints. Feel free to imagine the scenarios until actual chapters of these events are up. I'm sorry that I haven't been around in forever! DX DX DX I'll make it up to you fellow readers! I promise!**

**Until I return!**

**Ja-ne!  
**


	9. Journal Announcement!

Since I have no other way to let anyone know what's going on with other than this, well... Go to my DeviantART page (username AnimeFanatic02) to see an important announcement.


End file.
